


Two warrioress women

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Celebrating ac Valhalla's release.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 6





	Two warrioress women

Eivor smiled at her new opponent kassandra who smiled back,impressednof eivor's frame and as the belly rang both women lock up, as rhona stood between them as their referee.

Evior takes the lock up to the the ropes the rest of the women were ahock at the display and size of eivor,the Viking's power outclassed the spartan merc with ease.

"Great power evior now let go of her,you got a five count."rhona said as she began her five count but eivor slowly lets go of kassandra,holding her hands as she backs away. 

"Malaka,your big,you'll be a power grappler in the future,eivor."kassandra said as she moved around as both women stared each other down.

"You are worthy of you power as well,but now lets see if you are worthy of my respect." Eivor said and both women lock up,kassandra struggled to move eivor but eivor struggled to push kassandra back and applies a side headlock,wrenches on the head.

"Kassandra care to submit?"rhona said hiding her impressed look with her usual smile.

"And give up in this incredible battle,i think not!"kassandra said and and moves eivor to the ropes and whips her off her to the other side and both women collided,eivor decied to get kassandra all riled up and delivers a open hand slap a ross the face,kassandra staggered but turned as she gets in the smirking Viking lady's face, but women laughed with eagerness in their voices.

Evie looked shovked at tension building.'this is gonna get out of hand real quick.'she tought as she looked at hipe jensen who nodded.

Elise in the her vip seat with maria and lilla Graves.

'Good thing rhona is the ref,three bulls and one is calm.'elise said sipping her wine.

'Not bloody shabby,eivor is tough and she would be a worthy rival like kassandra,and a bit more rugged as well."Maria said smirking.

Lilla picked evior and offered bher cla chance to take on kassandra ,a spartan merc.'Dont fail me now eivo,i pick uou to male kassandra suffer and make it more easy for me to win back my title.'lilla said rubbing her hands with a chuckle. 

Kyra was on the lap of xeina who looked at the fight,kyra licked her lips with awe,admire both powerful women in the ring.

Both warrioresses lock up again but evior decided that the chain wrestling was over and goes for some right hands aand kassandra deliver some right and both women exchange punches until evior whips kassandra to the ropes and lepad up and plants her faves with a droo kick,sending kassandra down evior let her voice out with a powerful warcry as the crowd cheer.

Kassandra shrugs it off, smiling with respect."power feet,i guess big girls can fly as well."kassandra chuckled and charges in,eivor goes for a go behind and applies a waist lock.

Taking her down evior spun around and gets on top of her prey and locks in a full nelson submission hold as kassandra struggled pulling on her body as kassandra grunted with pain.

"Want to give up kassandra?"rhona said kneeling down with her smile still showing.

"Nope."kassandra said as she git up and slams evior over and off her back and locks in a chin lock on her neck.

"Dont bother big lady,i dont quit i fight i throw down to to anyone so dont say it." Evior proudly said as she struggled.

"Sheesh,you,Maria and kassandra are to damn prideful,must be the drink you have."rhona said rolling her eyes gigglling.

Eivor slowly gets to her feet and reams her elbows deep in her gut and delivers a knee to the abs she graabed kassandra by her arm and clotheslines her harshly,flipping het over and drops on her back.

"Jesus,now im scared for life."rhona said cringing at the clothesline and sees eivor hooking the right leg as her belly presses kassandra's,rhona begins her count but it was a two as kassandra kicked out.

"Now im more scared of her then Maria."evie said .

Eivor looked at the Scottish women checking if it was a two.

"Two count darling."rhona,seeing eivor nodding her head and gets kassandra to her feet and plants her down with a Russian leg sweep and pins her again.

Kassandra kiced out at two and eivor gets up,slowly walking around,waiting for her prey to stir and grabs kassandra's left hand and rubs her forearm right at the right side at kassandra's face nonchalantly.

"Ow,what are you doing."kassandra said a little annoyed.

"You need a bit of motivation,kassandra "eivor said ahowing a bit of cockiness while tilting kassandra's face up and playfully slaps her around she then applied side headlock on the kneeling kassandra.

"That would be a bad idea to piss kassandra off."rhona said rubbing her head with a smile.

"Exactly what i want her to be,to fear that im taking her spot."eivor said laughing and eivor felt the breath of kassandra on side of her belly and chuckled,eager for kassandra to go wild.

Kassandra gets to her feet and pulls the arms off her,starring down at a eager eivor,the eaglebearer slaped the ravenbearer across the face,causing eivor to get wild up as rhona pinches the bridgebof her nose.


End file.
